


乌鸦和写字台

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [54]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	乌鸦和写字台

你为什么喜欢我？

因为乌鸦像写字台。

乌鸦为什么像写字台？

因为我喜欢你。

Jose Guti用右手托着下巴，左手百无聊赖地转着铅笔，面对天书一样的题目他一个字也写不出来，只好一边偷瞄着同桌，一边把他的侧脸勾在试卷上。

他曾经学过素描，后来因为某些原因不得不放弃。那些不会被时光磨灭的基本功从手腕汇聚到指尖，再流淌至铅笔，于是一个潦草但传神的黑发男孩便跃然纸上。

画作的原型，Guti的学霸同桌正奋笔疾书，头都不抬一下，丝毫没有察觉自己已经被Guti盯了起码有十分钟。

不过倘若他知道，也不会说什么，Guti长了一张讨人喜欢的脸，没人会怪他的。

Raul试图将卷子推给他看，但毫无兴趣的金发少年只是耸耸肩膀，表示他看不清。Raul想了一会，撕下一小块草稿纸，尽可能努力的缩小自己的字体，把答案写的更全。

他的别扭动作让Guti暗自发笑，为什么这个人能够永远这样好脾气，永远只为别人考虑，从来不在乎自己——他就不怕作弊被发现，或者别人压根不理会他的好意？

但Guti承认，这是他喜欢Raul的千万条理由中的某一条，和剩下的那么多瞬间混杂在一起变得不那么清晰。

纸条很快落进了Guti的怀里，Raul在丢出纸条后装模作样地咬着笔杆，还心虚地看了一眼老师。

Guti打开纸条，抄了一点后又忽然不想抄了，他满脑子都是：这个人写字母“A”的时候像画了一个三角形，也许这也是他喜欢Raul的新理由。

金发男孩思索了一会，在纸条背面写道：乌鸦为什么像写字台？

他的字倒是大大方方，远比内容要来的坦诚自然。他想Raul也许看一眼就懂了，那样他放学就带Raul去买Fifa最新出的游戏，如果Raul没能明白，也没有关系，他总有一天会知道答案。


End file.
